Nuestro pequeño secreto
by nocturnia19
Summary: La vida de Edward Cullen es una perfecta y miserable rutina ¿que pasara cuando un pequeño accidente en el ascensor la cambie completamente? oneshoot/Lemmon.


Estudiar una carrera, buscar un trabajo, independizarte, buscarte una novia, comprometerte con ella, casarte en una bonita iglesia, tener hijos comprarte un perro y un adosado a las afueras…convierte tu vida en una perfecta rutina.

Todo eso es lo que se supone que tendría que hacer para ser un hombre honrado, pero la realidad es bastante diferente.

Otro lunes mas, otra mañana mas trabajando en esta oficina de mierda.

Un empleo que solo sirve para pagar mis facturas y un alquiler de un piso ridículamente diminuto.

Trabajando como un perro para que el jefe se sienta realizado al ver a todos sus súbditos tecleando como locos.

Lo peor de todo era que no me esperaba nada mejor al traspasar la puerta de este maldito infierno.

Una novia inconforme

Los míseros amigos de siempre

El asqueroso bar de siempre…

Mi vida de siempre.

Teclee algunas palabras mas del inútil informe, contabilidad, diagramas porcentajes y miles de elementos irritantes.

Muchas veces fantaseaba con levantarme y patear mi escritorio, con golpear todas y cada una de las pantallas de ordenador, tirar mi incomoda silla por la ventana y ahorcar a mi jefe con su propia corbata de Dolce & Gabanna, al menos la palmaria con estilo.

Alzo mi vista, irritada tras cinco tediosas horas clavada en el ordenador, aunque el paisaje no es mucho mejor.

Stanley, me mira lujuriosa desde su posición, se muerde el labio mientras con sus brazos se ayuda a pronunciar mas su escote, quizás con otro desesperado ese truco funcione, pero no conmigo, una belleza demasiado artificial y unas enormes tetas de plástico que seguramente ya habrían probado toda la sección masculina de esta oficina. No, definitivamente no me ponían las porno secretarias de clase B.

Reviso mi reloj, me quedo mirando con semblante ausente el hábitat que me rodea, cuarentones divorciados tecleando como robots, jóvenes becarias sufriendo furtivos cachetes en el trasero por parte de sus asquerosos superiores.

Vuelvo a mirar mi reloj.

Cuatro

Tres

Dos

Uno…

Hora del descanso.

Tras pasarme las manos por la cara y frotarme los irritados ojos me levante directo a la maquina de café, con la mirada agachada y arrastrando los pies cansados.

De pronto ese olor, ese delicioso olor como a fresas y flores, algo extraño una mezcla exquisita sin duda. Levante mi cara buscándola, sabia que era ella, que estaba aquí.

Isabella.

Entonces como a cámara lenta su figura se acerca por el otro extremo del estrecho pasillo de moqueta azul.

El suave movimiento de sus esbeltas caderas hacia que todos los babosos de la oficina incluido yo no pudiéramos quitarle la vista de encima. Su pelo castaño caía en sensuales ondas hasta su baja espalda, enmarcando un rostro alucinante.

Piel pálida contrastando con un rosa profundo en sus labios carnosos y tenues en sus mejillas, en un semblante injustamente serio, una chica así no debería estar tan seria. Quizá tuviera un mal día.

Casi llegaba el momento en el que su cuerpo se cruzaría con el mío. Nunca creí que una falda de tubo y una camisa quedaran tan sexys en una mujer.

Mi corazón se puso a mil.

Todo se difumino solo existía ella, el ruido de sus tacones cada vez mas cerca, la sensual muchacha paso rozando su delicado brazo con el Mio, de repente corrientes eléctricas y sus enormes ojos chocolate contra los míos, solo un cruce, una milésima de segundo, la mejor de mi vida.

Cuando se pierde detrás de mi todo vuelve a su cauce, el tiempo se vuelve a acelerar, los hombres a limpiar su saliva de sus camisas y el irritante ruido de los teléfonos a sonar.

Sacudí la cabeza y me dirigí por instinto a mi destino original, ya que los ojos de esa mujer habían inundado por completo mi mente, eclipsando todos mis pensamientos.

Saque un pequeño vaso de plástico con café solo, estaba amargo de cagarse, pero a falta del chico de los recados y sus porros en el baño lo único que me haría menos cargante el resto de la jornada seria un buen chute de cafeína.

Si, era triste que tuviera que narcotizarme para aguantar este infierno, pero no hacia daño a nadie, _el paraíso entre las llamas._

Tras mantener una corta y aburrida conversación con algún compañero vuelta al trabajo.

Otra vez contabilidad, diagramas porcentajes y miles de elementos irritantes.

En un fugaz vistazo la volví a ver, en la maquina de fotocopias, esperaba aburrida y con aire ausente, preciosa.

Hacia ya un año que trabajaba aquí, y hacia un año que no podía dejar de mirarla cada vez que su presencia y su olor se apoderaban del lugar. Era una de esas chicas que son tan jodidamente sensuales sin ni siquiera proponérselo, una de esas bellezas inaccesibles por las que suspiras con solo mirarlas y ellas ni siquiera saben de tu existencia, en cambio tu si.

Isabella Swan, unos veintitantos, área de marketing, siempre bebe café cargado con mucho azúcar, conduce un Chevrolet algo viejo y es adicta a los caramelos de menta.

Una figura indeseable me tapo la maravillosa vista.

-hola Edward- dijo con voz sensual

-hola Jess- me aclare un poco la garganta y seguí con la tarea que había interrumpido.

-¿que quieres?- pregunte irritado sin apartar la mirada del ordenador al ver que la chica no entendía una indirecta

-Vaya Eddie, que gruñón estas-

-Gracias por la aclaración y no me llames Eddie-

Siempre me había gustado comparar el comportamiento de Jessica Stanley como el de una araña habida de saciar su hambre, el movimiento vibratorio de su cuerpo, en este caso la agitación innecesaria de sus pechos silicónicos anunciaba su llamado a la reproducción, entonces empieza a tejer su red y cuando menos te das cuenta zas!

Su risa falsa resonó ante mi sarcasmo, por lo visto la muchacha no era muy avispada.

Ya estábamos en la primera fase, cortejo por vibración, esas dos enormes cosas botaban exageradamente al compás de sus carcajadas.

-Yo podría quitarte ese mal humor…si tu quisieras- paso sus dedos por el cuello de mi camisa

- solo tienes que pedírmelo- susurro en mi oído. Fase dos, ya estaba empezando a tejer su red.

-Tengo novia- conteste cortante mientras se retiraba lentamente.

-No me importa, no soy celosa- sonrió ladinamente

-Oh, es una buena noticia ¿se te ofrece algo mas?- pregunte con mí paciencia llegando a su tope

-No, solo quería aclararte tus opciones, tu y yo podríamos llegar a pasarlo realmente bien…solo, piénsalo- sentencio mientras me arreglaba un poco el pelo, guiñaba un ojo y se retiraba de mi mesa.

Fase dos interrumpida, menos mal.

Un escalofrío me recorrió y seguidamente me sobe la cabeza despeinando otra vez su inútil arreglo.

Hice una mueca, vale, eso había sido un comportamiento demasiado infantil, pero esa mujer me sacaba de quicio.

Volvía mirar a la maquina fotocopiadora pero Isabella ya no estaba. Maldeci otras mil veces a Jessica.

Tras el segundo intento de caza del día seguí trabajando, por suerte solo quedaba una hora en esta maldita cárcel.

Tac, tac, tac, tac, las telas resonaban con fuerza en mi cabeza.

-¡Cullen!- alce la vista cansada

-¿tienes los informes de contabilidad?- pregunto el capullo de Mike Newton, mi superior, pero no jefe, ascendido por trepar como una asquerosa cucaracha robándome mis ideas.

Genial.

-Ya casi los termino-

-Pues toma, el jefe quiere que pases esto antes de irte- el arrogante hombrecillo dejo caer otra gruesa carpeta en mi escritorio. Su sonrisa maléfica asomo a los pocos segundos.

Fui a reprocharle cuando ya se había escapado como un maldito cobarde. Imbecil.

.

.

.

Apague por fin la maldita pantalla, tres horas extras más en este lugar, absolutamente horrible.

Mire el enorme reloj de pared marcando las once de la noche, solo quedaban unas pocas luces encendidas en la sala de la oficina, los pringados que tenían que trabajar hasta tarde como yo. Me desabroche los dos primeros botones de la maldita camisa que me obligaban a llevar mientras me dirigía al ascensor.

En medio del silencio todo sonaba mucho mas fuerte, casi escuchaba el mecanismo funcionar.

Cuando entre me repose sobre la fría pared cerrando mis ojos y suspirando fuertemente.

Entonces en la sexta planta el ruido de unos tacones corriendo, pare como pude las puertas y mi corazón golpeo con fuerza al ver entrar en el ascensor la musa que me hacia las jornadas de trabajo mas placenteras.

Isabella.

Otra vez su olor a fresas y flores inundando el pequeño cubículo, nublando mis cinco sentidos.

-gracias- dijo con una sonrisa que me deslumbro y se coloco a mi lado

Tras cerrarse las puertas comenzamos a bajar. Después de sus escuetas gracias el silencio se apodero del espacio, interrumpiéndose solo por el tintineo que sonaba al parar en cada planta.

No podía dejar de mirarla de reojo, como sus curvas se marcaban sensualmente a su ropa y estoy seguro de que ella se daba cuenta ya que no estaba siendo muy discreto, pero no dio señal alguna de incomodidad, seguramente otra chica ya me habría mandado al infierno.

note como ella me miro solo una vez, levemente, pero esos orbes pardos brillaban con demasiada intensidad.

Podría jurar que se respiraba la lascivia en el ambiente. O quizá fueran fantasías mías, estaba demasiado cegado por la sexualidad que Isabella desprendía.

Acabábamos de pasar la tercera planta, donde ella se tenia que bajar, la sección de marketing, dio un paso adelante pero se paro de repente y se giro hacia mi sin salir.

Se quedo mirando fijamente y en un impulso se alzo un poco para besarme, un simple y extremadamente dulce roce antes de retirarse para volver a mirarme.

Entonces sin darme tiempo a reaccionar vuelve a atacarme con fuerza e intensidad, solo su esponjosa y jugosa boca devorando la mía, entonces es cuando cerré los ojos y me deje llevar, mandando al diablo todo lo que me esperaba fuera de ese ascensor.

No tarde en tomar posesión de aquel furtivo beso, deslizando mi lengua entre sus labios mientras recibe gustosa mi intrusión. Sabe a una deliciosa y adictiva menta.

Mis manos no tardan en recorrer avariciosas cada espacio de su angosta cintura y redondas caderas, no la presione demasiado contra mí ya que mi erección era un bulto notable y no quería asustarla.

Mi intento no sirvió de mucho cuando ella misma fue la que me deleito con una intensa caricia entre nuestros sexos, haciéndola gemir en mi boca. Entonces toda mi ética y moralidad se fueron a la mierda, sustituidas por un intenso deseo que me asfixiaba.

El ascensor siguió bajando y por suerte logre alcanzar el botón de stop antes de que nuestro arrebato fuera descubierto.

Presione delicadamente su pecho por encima de la blanca camisa, sus manos recorrían el mío mientras desprendía botones poco a poco y sus dedos fríos me acariciaban directamente la piel.

Hice lo mismo con ella, hasta que me dejo ver su favorecedor sujetador azul, bese con devoción cada espacio libre que dejaba su escote, esa mujer era el mayor tesoro que algún día aspire a tener, y ahora incomprensiblemente su deseo me correspondía.

Su cabeza se inclino hacia atrás haciendo que el largo pelo cayera hacia su espalda, lo acaricie hasta llegar al broche de su sostén para desabrocharlo, dejándolo caer exponiéndome sus perfectos pechos, de piel de seda, que tantas veces había deseado ver, incitándome a probarlos, así que no demoré mucho en hacerlo, disfrutaba como un poseso de su exquisito sabor y el inigualable tacto de sus endurecidos pezones.

Sus manos se afianzaron a mi pelo para ayudar a incorporarse, sus besos devoraban mi cuello mientras sus manos dejaban cada vez mas ropa por el suelo, yo me dedicaba a acariciarla pervertidamente en cada recóndito rincón que su cuerpo ofrecía.

Cuando conseguí quitar su falda me aparte un poco para observarla solo en ese delicado tanga, un cuerpo increíble, y me lo ofrecía a mi, sin duda desde este día podía considerarme afortunado.

-eres preciosa- susurre sin poder dejar de mirarla de pies a cabeza, cuando repare en su hermosa sonrisa de labios hinchados y mejillas ardientes juro que me enamore.

En respuesta se acerco lentamente para besarme con una desconcertante ternura y pasión mezcladas intensamente.

-tu eres hermoso- susurro mientras besaba el lóbulo de mi oreja y deslizaba sus dedos por mi abdomen torturadora y lentamente. Mi erección parecía querer gritar, yo quería gritar.

Mi mano descendió hasta sus muslos, rozando, tentando a que sus gemidos salieran de su boca, escuchar su excitación era una gloriosa música para mis oídos.

Ella misma se movía contra mis dedos, frotándose sin ningún pudor, totalmente entregada a mi, su humedad no tardo en explotar inundando su diminuta ropa interior.

-joder- jadeó ante la presencia de mis dedos fríos en su centro ardiente. Sonreí al ver el efecto que ejercía sobre ella, era impresionante verla de ese modo.

En un arrebato bajo la única prenda que me quedaba en el cuerpo, y acaricio con maestría mi sexo, mientras sus labios mordían los míos. Deliciosa tortura.

Esta vez fui yo el que perdió los estribos, la estampe contra la pared y violentamente alce su pierna derecha alrededor de mi cintura, el impacto de nuestras caderas y sexos nos hizo casi gritar, era exquisito.

No espere mucho mas, la necesitaba envolviéndome, necesitaba unirme completamente a ella,

La primera embestida fue brusca, proporcionando un fuerte grito de su parte y un jadeo de la mía.

-dios santo…- murmure contra la piel de su cuello mientras comenzaba un vaivén y una fricción acompasada. El placer mas increíble que había experimentado en mi vida con la mujer mas increíble del mundo, en ese momento me importo mas bien poco el hecho de tener pareja, porque no era ella sino la chica que ahora mismo se retorcía y sudaba entre mis brazos la que despertó el verdadero sentimiento de eso que llaman amor y créanme que no me estaba precipitando en mis sentimientos, no estaba confundiendo pasión con romanticismo, era la pura verdad.

-mas rápido- gimió a modo de suplica mientras arañaba mi espalda.

Yo acate sus órdenes con mucho gusto, literalmente. Acelere mi ritmo, descargando en cada estocada el deseo y la ansiedad que esa morena de ojos marrones me despertaba.

-Isabella…- gemí ausente mientras ella me presionaba contra su ardiente pecho descontrolada por mis movimientos.

-llámame Bella… solo Bella - susurro, la mire a los ojos asintiendo torpemente, no podría existir un nombre que le hiciera mas justicia que ese.

Sentí como un arrasador orgasmo se empezaba a formar en mi interior, amenazando con un placer infinito. Empuje todavía mas fuerte mientras acariciaba su pecho una ultima vez antes de notar como Bella tocaba el cielo temblando de gusto.

-¡Edward! – el grito de placer me encantó tanto como desconcertó. Ella sabía mi nombre, sabia quien era yo…

Inmediatamente explote en su ardiente interior lleno de dicha y satisfacción, había sido la mejor experiencia de mi vida.

Nos besamos dulcemente, besos con un cariño especial que se le dan a la persona que amas, unos besos que yo hacia mucho tiempo que no recibía, y al parecer ella tampoco.

.

.

.

-¿como sabes quien soy?- pregunte exhausto y curioso mientras los dos compartíamos un cigarro sentados en el suelo de aquel diminuto espacio, aun desnudos, uno enfrente del otro, sin pudor, sin barreras sin obstáculos.

-Se quien eres desde hace un año, Edward Cullen, desde el primer momento que te vi entrar en la oficina con tu pelo cobrizo alborotado, y esa sonrisa que me derritió en cuanto asomo a tu cara- me sonrío.

Mis pensamientos y emociones estaban al máximo, asimilando una información que para hasta hace una hora consideraba imposible.

yo…no se que decir- murmure desconcertado

-tu ya me los has dicho todo, no hace falta que te esfuerces mas, ¿acaso crees que no me daba cuanta cada vez que me mirabas?-

Vaya, al parecer no había sido tan discreto como pensaba, me avergoncé un poco y ella lo noto.

-no te avergüences, no hay ningún motivo para hacerlo, gracias a eso me has dado el valor suficiente para atreverme a hacer lo que he hecho hoy, y créeme que el esfuerzo ha merecido la pena-

Y tanto que su había valido la pena.

Nos vestimos el uno al otro, lentamente, grabándonos cada parte de nuestro cuerpo a fuego en la cabeza y volvimos a accionar el botón. En cuanto pisamos el suelo del vestíbulo, supimos lo que nos esperaba y no queríamos enfrentar.

Los dos mirándonos silenciosamente con un doloroso adiós en la boca que no se atrevía a salir.

-¿sabes?, ahí fuera me espera mi prometido y una vida perfecta en una casa de revista - dijo con voz ausente mirándome a los ojos.

-A mi una novia infiel , una vida de mierda y un piso que no serviría ni a las ratas-

Se río ante mi comentario, que desgraciadamente era la pura verdad.

-parece ser que los dos somos desgraciados entonces- sentenció

-yo creo que no, hasta hace dos horas los dos éramos desgraciados, ya no-

-¿a, no?- sonrío ella ladinamente ante mi teoría.

-No, me parece que hemos encontrado una perfecta evasiva a nuestra realidad- señale con la cabeza hacia el ascensor.

-¿ y somos malas personas por eso?-

-No, solo rompemos con las normas moralistas y éticas que nos dicen que ser infieles esta mal-

-Yo no creo que lo que hemos hecho ahí dentro este mal- susurro sensualmente

-Quizá podríamos convertirlo en una rutina, un pequeño encuentro clandestino cada día a la misma hora- contraataqué, su sonrisa se extendió aun mas.

-Será nuestro pequeño secreto- dijo casi inaudiblemente mientras sellaba nuestro acuerdo con un beso en la comisura de mi labio, a continuación desapareció por las puertas giratorias, solo el delatador ruido de sus tacones me decía que esa mujer no era una alucinación.

Sonreí mientras hundía mis manos en los bolsillos de mi abrigo y salía a mi particular realidad.

Una novia inconforme

Los míseros amigos de siempre

El asqueroso bar de siempre…

Mi vida de siempre.

Si por romper las normas iba al infierno, aceptaría gustoso el castigo.

* * *

_un poco largo, pero espero que os guste._

_agradecería muchísimo vuestra opinion, :) animaos que no cuesta nada._

_un beso enorme_

_Nocturnia_


End file.
